The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
There is a trend in electrochemical cell design that requires a development of new materials for energy storage technologies to allow for safe, economic and energy efficient batteries. A number of cyanide-based transition metal compounds used as cathodes have been developed for organic and aqueous electrolytes. Very little work to date has been published on cyanide-based transition metal compounds used as anodes, and more specifically, used as anode electrodes in aqueous electrolyte batteries.
Recent developments regarding cyanide-bridged coordination polymer electrodes for aqueous-based electrolyte batteries have revealed promising results. However, many challenges must be have addressed before cyanide-based transition metal compounds may be safely, economically and used in an energy efficiently manner in an anode, especially in an anode operated in an aqueous electrolyte cell. Relatively rapid fade rates of the electrode, as well as difficulties in processing and handling the material in the presence of oxygen are important technical, economic and safety concerns.
For example, manganese hexacyanomanganate anode material is air and moisture sensitive and thus its storage, handling, and processing require a controlled environment in which oxygen and moisture should be absent. Incorporating such a material into a product, like a battery, has an important impact on a cost of fabrication of the battery and renders the material less attractive as an anode active material despite its potential advantages due to its electrochemical properties.
What is needed is a system, method, and articles of manufacture for an improved transition metal cyanide coordination compound (TMCCC) composition, an improved electrode including the composition, and a manufacturing method for the composition.